Liefde
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: There was a tale about a prince and a slave who changed their kingdom forever with their love and it will never die. This story has rumored for generations to come. Read this story and you will see why love never dies. Lifede means love in Dutch.
1. Chapter 1

Some people say that love is the most powerful in the world. Some people have hard times finding it. No matter what they do, love never dies. Whether male or female, they will have love in their lives.

One day, a young man named Tou who was walking in the streets. While walking, he sees a gypsy store in the middle of town. Curious, he went inside to check it out.

Once inside, a gypsy came out of the curtains and walked towards him. She was very beautiful with curly blonde hair and a stunning dress. "Greetings, visitor. I am Kaisha and I will be your fortune teller today." she said. Tou backed away from her and said, "No, I'm good. I'm just here to check this place out." But before he could leave, the door slammed shut in front of him and he was forced into a chair. "You're lying." said Kaisha.

She sat down with a pack of cards in front of her. "Now, give me your hand so I can read your palm." she said. Tou did what she told him to do. She reads his palm and never sees this before. "Strange." she whispered. "What?" asked Tou. "It's says you hide secrets from everyone around you. You hide who you really are." Kaisha explained. "What am I hiding?" asked Tou. "You refuse to tell everyone that you're gay." she said. "WHAT?! I'm not gay! I like girls! That's all! It's really weird to be gay." said Tou as he stands up and was about to leave. "Being gay is not weird at all. It's who you are." said Kaisha, making Tou stop what he's doing and turns around to see the gypsy.

"What?" he asked. "I said being gay is not weird. It's who you are. It's okay to show it in public." said Kaisha. "Let me tell you a story. A story that has been remembered for generations. You should remember this too." Tou starts to listen to her and sits back down. "What's the story?" he asked. She cleared her her throat and began to speak.

"It is a true story. A story about a prince and a slave who changed their kingdom forever with their love."

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms who were both peaceful and grateful. The two kingdoms do not get along very well. One kingdom was kind and gentle towards the people. The other was selfish and greedy. Each of the royal family had two sons. One family once had two queens, making the kings children half siblings. The nice kingdom was called Takahashi and the greedy kingdom was called Usami. The Usami king was jealous of the other kingdom because they had more riches than he did. So, he ordered his soliders to destroy the kingdom and make the people who live there turn into slaves. When he attacked, he took everything from the kingdom. He took away some lives, including the king and queen and turned their two sons into slaves. He burned the Takahashi kingdom to the ground, never to be seen ever again. The kings youngest son, Akihiko doesn't know what is going on because he never cared for him nor his older brother, Haruhiko. The only people who cared for him are the servants. The kingdom of Usami has never been the same since.

Many years have passed when Akihito has turned into a grown man, he was determined to find someone to love so he couldn't be alone.

As for the princes of Takahashi, they worked separately by day and by night they were planning to escape slavery. The older prince, Takahiro worked on the fields until sunset. The younger prince, Misaki is a sex slave and was forced to act like a girl. He gets abused by the customers and doesn't get paid for his job.

Misaki dreams of someone who can set him and his brother free from their toture. He prays every night for his dream to come true. He hopes one day his prayers will be answered.

Akihiko also dreams and prays of someone loving him for the rest of his life. When he does, he'll make his lover his queen and they'll live happily ever after.

Do you think Misaki and Akihiko would meet and their problems will be solved?


	2. Chapter 2

Their relationship began on one fateful day when the kings eldest son was about to become king and he was much more cruel and vicious than his father.

One morning, Misaki was sleeping in, thinking he'll miss his working. He hates the sex slave shop because everyone who works there abuses and rapes him. The only person who cared for him was his brother. He was very poor. The only thing he wore was a ragged white dress.

When he woke up, he discovered Takahiro wasn't home. "Nii-chan?" he called as he searched for his brother. While looking, he heard a loud whip coming from outside and a familiar scream. "NII-CHAN!" Misaki yelled as he looked at the window and sees his brother getting whipped by a guard.

In order to save him, Misaki puts his cloak on and went outside to stop the guard. He charged at the guard and tackled him to the ground by yelling, "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" The guard fought back Misaki as he uses his fists to punch him, but misses. "Misaki?" Takahiro whispered as he watches his little brother fight the guard.

The fight stopped when two guards seize Misaki puts him to the ground. "Guards! Let go of my brother!" yelled Takahiro. The guards didn't listen to him and one of them laughed at Misaki. "You're telling me that you've been attacked by this slut?" asked one of the guards. Misaki struggled as he tried to get out of the guards grip. "Let me go!' he yelled at them. "Quiet you!" said one of the guards as he tightened his grip on the boy's arms. "I can see he is a sex slave. Look how adorable he is." said one of the guards as he touched Misaki's face, which causes him to bite his hand. He yelped in pain and wipes it out of him. Misaki chuckled at the scene.

The guards looked at Takahiro and they told him to get back to work, but he refuses by saying, "I'm not working until you give my brother back to me!" Misaki kicked the guards who was holding him and they let go of him. "Come on, nii-chan. Lets get out of here!" said Misaki as he and his brother began to flee from the field.

They kept running in the village as other townspeople watched them. The guards chased after them as they pushed the people and materials out of their way. "There they are!" one of them said. Takahiro grabbed Misaki's hand to make him run faster. "Don't worry, we're almost there." he promised.

Once the siblings made it to the big gate, they got caught and were seized separately. "What's going on here?" said the kings adviser, Sumi as he got off his horse. "Sir, these two slaves were trying to get out of the village which they were not supposed to." the guard explained to him. Sumi looked at the slaves and said, "You know, there's a new law that was announced today by King Haruhiko." "What is it?" asked Misaki. "The slaves will work everyday with no breaks and one person will only live in one house. No roommates or family members that can live with you." Sumi explained. "Oh, I almost forgot. He wants some slaves to work for him. Would you be interested?" Misaki shook his head no and yelled at the adviser, "There's no way I'll work for that monster!" Sumi gave him an evil look and grabbed his face. "We'll see about that." he said. Misaki glared at him with his stubborn look. "Do not take my brother to the king!" yelled Takahiro. Sumi walked towards him and said, "As for you, get back to work." Sumi ordered the guards to take Takahiro back to the field where he belongs.

"Nii-chan! No!" Misaki yelled. Takahiro was gone right before his eyes. "Its too late, slave! You will never see your brother again and will work for the king.!" Sumi yelled as he grabbed the boy's wrists and tied him up. He also gagged him so he won't say anything. "Now, lets see if you like being touched." said Sumi as he touched Misaki under his dress. He made a small moan as he kicked Sumi in the stomach. He tried to escape, but failed. Sumi tied up Misaki's ankles so he wont move. "Much better." he muttered as he lifted the slave and puts him on his horse. When Sumi got on his horse, he held Misaki so he wont get loose while taking a ride to the castle.

When they made it, the castle was packed to celebrate Haruhiko's first day as king. Sumi puts his horse away and takes Misaki with him. He screamed through cloth as Sumi carried him to the dining room. To prepare him, Sumi puts him in a box with a big bow on the top. He ungagged Misaki when the box was closed. The servants carried the box and followed Sumi.

At the dining room, everyone was happy and laughing except for the slaves and Akihiko. He doesn't like it when his brother abuses them and sometimes kills them. He never said anything while eating dinner.

After dinner was finished, Sumi arrived at the room and told the audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I have a very special gift for our new king and is the best toy any master could wish for. Here he is." The box showed up in front of Haruhiko and it popped open.

It was Misaki who came out of the box and collapsed in front of the king. He breathed deeply as his face turns red. Haruhiko looks pleased with his new slave while Akihiko was shocked. Misaki started shaking in front of everyone as they were muttering about him. "Please, your majesty. Have mercy on me." Misaki pleaded. Haruhiko laughed at the boy and said, "There is no mercy for you!" Misaki backed away with a frightened look on his face.

Akihiko started to feel bad for this new slave and walked towards him. "If you're a king, you must have mercy on everyone in the kingdom." he told his brother as he picks up Misaki. "Put him down! That's my slave!' yelled Haruhiko as he stood up. Akihiko ignored him and starts walking away from the crowd. Haruhiko could not give up that easily on what he wants. "GUARDS!" he yelled as the guards seized Akihiko and takes Misaki away from his arms. "Bring the slave to me." he ordered. They did what the king told him to do and puts Misaki beside him. "You are such a bastard! You know that?" yelled Misaki. "Oh, hush. The fun has just begun." said Haruhiko as he takes Misaki to his room.

Akihiko rushed to save the poor boy, but the guards kicked him in the stomach. Misaki was staring at his attempted savior being beaten up and shouted, "Don't hurt him!" Akihiko stared at Misaki on what he just told the guards. Haruhiko was furious at Misaki and told him, "Slaves don't tell people what to do, slut." Misaki had a sad look on his face to Akihiko and whispered, "I'm sorry." Akihiko had the same look Misaki had as he watches his evil brother take him away.

That night, Haruhiko threw Misaki to his room and told him, "This will be your new home now." "I'm never home. My home was destroyed by your father! I hope he dies!" Misaki yelled at him. Haruhiko chuckled at him and said, "You are one stubborn slave, that's for sure." "Its a good thing I am!" said Misaki. "Well, it looks like you need to learn how to obey your master." said Haruhiko as he takes Misaki to the bed.

Misaki tries to get off of the bed, but Haruhiko stopped him and started to take his clothes off. "NO! Stop it!" Misaki shouted. When he was completely naked, he uses the bed sheets to cover himself. "I don't think so. I want to see your gorgeous body beneath me." said Haruhiko as he took the sheets away from Misaki. "Don't do this! Its embarrassing." pleaded Misaki. Haruhiko grabbed his wrists and tied them up to the bed post. "Perfect." he muttered. Misaki is starting to be scared of the king and closes his eyes. Haruhiko leaned down and kisses on the boy's neck. "Get off me!" Misaki yelled. "Shut up and let me touch you!" said Haruhiko as he puts his hand on Misaki's penis and begins pumping it. "Ahh. Ah. No, stop!" Misaki moaned.

Haruhiko continues pumping while his other hand rubs his nipples. Misaki tried not to concentrate on what Haruhiko is doing to him. He has to think about him and Takahiro being free from slavery and have their own lives without anyone hurting them. He stopped thinking about it when Haruhiko puts two fingers inside him. "Ahhh! Haruhiko, stop! I can't take it anymore! It hurts!" Misaki yelled as he begins to cry. "You don't like it? Well, I can change that." said Haruhiko as puts another finger in, which is very painful to Misaki. He moaned loudly at the pain as he moves around the bed. Haruhiko laughed and said, "You're making it worse. Would you like to suck this?" Then he showed Misaki his penis and shoved it into his mouth.

Misaki was moaning while he has a penis in his mouth and couldn't breath. He tried to bite it, but it was too big for him to move his mouth. "Yeah, that's it. Keep sucking." said Haruhiko as he forced Misaki's head to suck his penis faster. He kept on sucking until Haruhiko released his seed into his throat. Misaki was forced to swallow it, but he spits it out instead and breaths for air.

Haruhiko was pissed at his slave that he pulls his hair and yells, "You're supposed to swallow it! Maybe you weren't trained well." "I didn't want to be a sex slave. I want freedom with my brother, but you took it away from us. You disgust me!" Misaki yelled as he begins coughing in front of his master. Haruhiko puts his hand on his mouth so he wont cough. When he's done, Misaki breaths deeply while he cries. "Do you do this to many slaves?" he asked the king. "When I'm through with my slave, I kill them and gets a new one." Haruhiko explained. Misaki was frightened on what Haruhiko just said. "Please don't kill me." he pleaded as he backed away from the merciless king. Haruhiko pulls the boy close to him and said, "This will make you obey me."

Then he enters his penis inside Misaki and thrusts really hard. "AHHHH! NOO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Misaki screamed as Haruhiko slapped him hard by telling him, "SILENCE! Do not call for help when we have sex." "Please, take it out! I'm going to pass out!" Misaki cried. "I hope you do." said Haruhiko as he thrusts harder and faster, which causes Misaki to scream and cry louder. "Please stop this. It hurts." Misaki pleaded. Haruhiko pushes him down to the bed and continues thrusting inside the innocent slave. Misaki closes his eyes away from the monster. The king stopped thrusting when he finally released his seed inside him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki cried as the seed went inside him.

After Haruhiko was done raping him, Misaki was crying for a long time while crying and feeling warmish. He starts to feel sick when he was taken to the castle. When Haruhiko entered the room, he sits on the bed where Misaki was laying. "I have to say. You were magnificent when I had sex with you." he said to the boy. Misaki didn't respond to him. "I heard you crying while I was in the bathroom. I'm sure you had a great time with me." said Haruhiko. "No, I didn't. It really hurts. Why do you enjoy killing slaves?" asked Misaki. "Its what I do. A king can do whatever he wants, you know." Haruhiko explained. "I had a great time with you." He leaned down and kissed Misaki's forehead. "Someday, you'll thank me." said Haruhiko as he leaves his bedroom with the door open.

This was Misaki's chance to escape. So, he uses a knife to untie himself and puts his clothes on so he wont be cold. He grabs the knife so he can use it as a weapon and leaves the bedroom. Finally free from Haruhiko's misery.

Meanwhile, Akihiko was walking in the hallway, thinking about Misaki. "What am I doing? Am I supposed to have feelings for a slave? Never mind. I'm getting him out of there." he said to himself. So, he looked at every room to look for Misaki.

When he went to Haruhiko's room, it was clean and empty. The only thing he saw was rope. It looks like someone was tied up. "Was it you?" he asked himself. Then he left.

Misaki keeps on sneaking the way out of the castle. He starts to feel dizzy and his legs begin to feel weak. He whimpered about that, but continues walking to the exit. When he made it to the garden, Misaki sees a tree and attempts to climb it.

When he did, he felt so dizzy that he couldn't do it. He rubbed his head to get him back in shape, but he didn't. His eyes felt like they want to shut down. Misaki roughly laid down on the grass and passed out.

Not far from the garden, Akihiko keeps searching for the slave he was about to rescue. Luckily, he finds a girl sleeping on the grass. But, it wasn't a girl. It was Misaki. Akihiko went towards him and gently shook him by saying, "Hey. Hey there." Akihiko's shaking causes Misaki to wake up and he moans like in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked the sleeping slave. "Nii-chan?" Misaki guessed. When he turned around, he starts bawling. "No! Don't hurt me! Please!" he cried.

Akihiko grabs Misaki and holds him tightly. "Its okay, baby. I wont hurt you." said Akihiko as he tried to calm him down. It wasn't working, Misaki keeps crying in the prince's arms. "Shh. Its okay. Calm down." said Akihiko as he lifts the slave up and carries him inside.

When he takes Misaki to his bedroom, Misaki tries to escape from his room. "Easy. Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me take care of you." said Akihiko as he went closer to Misaki. "Why? Why are you helping me?" asked Misaki. "You look sick and I want to take care of you." said Akihiko as he lifted Misaki bridle style and carried him to his bed.

He went to his closet and picks out a nightgown. Akihiko lifts Misaki's dirty dress and puts on nightgown for him. "Thank you. I've been wearing that dress for days." said Misaki. "Its not healthy to wear the same clothing for a while." said Akihiko. "I didn't get your name."

"Its Misaki." said Misaki. "They call me Prince Akihiko, but you can call me Usagi." said Akihiko. "Usagi?" Misaki asked. "My mother used to call me that name before she died." Akihiko explained. Misaki giggled and said, "That's cute. I like Usagi way better than Prince Akihiko." said Misaki.

Usagi smiled at him until Misaki stars coughing. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I don't feel so well, Usagi." said Misaki. "Don't worry, let me get you some tea." said Akihiko as he left to get some tea for the boy.

When he came back with a tray, he saw Misaki shaking and crying. "What's wrong?" asked Akihiko. "The sickness is hurting me." said Misaki. Usagi quickly poured some tea and gives it to Misaki. "Its okay, sweetie. Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." Usagi promised as Misaki drinks the tea so he can feel better. He puts the cup by the side and said to the prince, "Thank you. You're the nicest guy in this castle." Usagi stroked the boy's hair as he laid back down.

"Get some sleep, my angel. You need it." said Usagi as he kissed Misaki's forehead. "Goodnight." Misaki whispered as he went to sleep. "Goodnight, Misaki." said Usagi as he slept with him to have a peaceful night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Usagi was watching Misaki sleep peacefully from that painful night. He was breathing slowly and quietly, not a sound came out of his mouth. Usagi never touched him when he was asleep. 'Look at him. He's much more beautiful when he's asleep.' he thought.

He touched Misaki's face, then his lips. The lips were so smooth that it was never touched. So Usagi leaned down and attempted to kiss the boy! But didn't because he heard a small moan.

Misaki moaned quietly as he opened his eyes and looked at Usagi. "You're awake." said Usagi. "Usagi?" asked Misaki. "Why are you so close to me?" Usagi notices this and stands up. "Oh sorry, I was just tired for a while." he said.

"How do you feel?" Usagi touched the boy's forehead and it was still warm. "Hmm, fevers still there." he said. "At least my coughing is gone." said Misaki.

Then they heard a knock on the door, which scares Misaki. "Is it Haruhiko? Don't let him get me!" he said. Usagi calmed him down and said, "Relax, it's not Haruhiko. He never comes into my room." "Come in."

The door opened and a maid came in with a tray of food. She had long red hair and wears an apron. "Good morning, sensei." she said. "Good morning, Aikawa." Usagi replied. "Is anything special happening today?" Aikawa shook her head no and replied, "Not yet, but you have to be careful with Haruhiko. He's been pissed all morning. I heard it was his new sex slave that escaped."

Misaki got out of his sheets and said, "What does that mean? He's not looking for me, isn't he?" Aikawa looks at him and said to Usagi, "Who's this?" "This is Misaki. He's the new sex slave Haruhiko got and escaped from him. He is also very sick and I saved him." Usagi explained.

Aikawa chubbed Misaki's cheeks and said, "Aww, he's so cute. No wonder why Haruhiko wanted him so badly." Misaki pushed her hands out of the way.

"Haruhiko's looking for him?!" asked Usagi. "Afraid so." said Aikawa. "No. It can't be. Why does he need me? He told me when he's through with me, he's going to kill me and move on with another one." said Misaki. Aikawa gasped and asked, "He does?" Misaki sadly nodded.

"I can't let that devil have Misaki. He's mine." said Usagi as he wrapped his arms around Misaki. "What do we do? We can't let him hurt other slaves." said Misaki. Aikawa thought about Misaki's question and said, "Maybe we should tell him that Misaki is dead. As for the slaves, the guards let them out." Usagi thinks that was a great idea, but wasn't sure it might work or not. "It could work, Aikawa. But I'm not sure it will." he said. "We could try. Let's try it now." said Aikawa as she was about to leave, but Misaki stopped her. "Wait! What if Haruhiko doesn't believe you?" he said to the maid. "Don't worry, they will." she promised as she leaves the room.

As they were eating breakfast, Misaki starts to fell sick again and looks like he's about to throw up. "Misaki, are you alright?" asked Usagi. "I'm starting to fell sick again." said Misaki as he began to shiver.

Usagi laid Misaki to the bed and tucks him in. "I'm going to get the doctor, okay? Stay here. I'll be right back." said Usagi as he leaves the room and locks it so that way Haruhiko won't get in.

While Aikawa was walking in the hallways, she saw Haruhiko in a serious look on his face. Now this is her chance to get her plan done.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" she yelled as she ran towards the king. "What is it now, peasant?" asked Haruhiko rudely. "Something terrible has happened to one of your slaves." she said. "You know that new slut who arrived yesterday?" he asked her. "I don't know. I heard he was climbing a wall, but lost his balance and fell to his death." Aikawa explained.

"What? Well, I better get a new slave then. " said Haruhiko as he was about to leave, but Aikawa grabbed his hand and said, "No, wait! I heard that the guards are letting the slaves free. "What? How could they?" asked Haruhiko. "It's true, your majesty! What are we going to do?" said Aikawa as she pretends to be upset.

Haruhiko pushes Aikawa out of the way and stomps through the hallway. "We'll see about that." he said. Aikawa gulped and thought to herself, 'Damnit. I should've listened to Misaki. Oh man, Haruhiko has gone mad.'

Meanwhile, Usagi got the kingdom's doctor, Hiroki to see what's making Misaki very sick. After he's done checking, he told the prince, "It looks like all he has is a fever. Nothing very serious. Just make sure he takes this in his tea." He hands Usagi the medicine for Misaki's fever. "Thank you, Hiroki. I'm sure he'll be better soon." said Usagi as he shook the doctors hand. Hiroki leaves after that.

"At least I got some medicine so I won't die." said Misaki. "There's no way I'll let you die." said Usagi as he ruffled his hair. He then puts the medicine into Misaki's tea and gives it to him. "Thank you." said Misaki as he drank his tea. "Let's hope you get better by tomorrow." said Usagi. Once Misaki is done, he stuck his tounge out like he doesn't like the taste of the medicine.

Usagi laughed at him for it. "You know what's really good for your fever?" he asked? "What?" asked Misaki." "A nice warm bath." explained Usagi. Misaki had his eyes open wide after Usagi said that to him.

Once he's in the bath, Usagi was with him. He was busy scrubbing his body and hair. Misaki didn't like it one bit. Usagi also scrubbed his butt, getting the dried blood and Haruhiko's sperm out of him. It was pretty painful. Trust me on that one. After he's done, Usagi did the same when he was drying him off.

When their out of the bath, Misaki starts to feel better. "Whoa, I've never had a bath like that before." he said. "Well, I have to get rid of the bad stuff that's in your body." said Usagi.

While the couple were talking, Aikawa bursts into the room while panting heavily. "Aikawa, what is it?" asked Misaki.

"Haruhiko's gone nuts! He did listen to the part that you died, but he didn't listen when I told him that the guards are setting the slaves free." Aikawa explained. "Oh no! Usagi, we must do something." said Misaki. "You're right, Misaki. We need to find out what my brother is up to." sad Usagi.

When they are getting dressed, Usagi forced Misaki to wear a dress. "There's no way I'm wearing that. I'm a guy." Misaki complained. "You have to, in order for Haruhiko not or regonize you." said Usagi.

When they're done, they were out of the door. "I hope my brother's okay." said Misaki.


	4. Chapter 4

When they made it to the field where the slaves work, it was terrible. The slaves were being exhausted from the heat and the guards are whipping them for it.

Misaki didn't like it one bit and tried to hold his tears from falling. "It's alright, Misaki." said Usagi. "Do something, Usagi. My brother's out there." Misaki pleaded.

The carriage stopped near a tent where Sumi and Haruhiko are. Usagi gou out of the carriage and told Misaki, "Stay here. Don't let anyone see you." Misaki agreed as he pulls down the curtains so no one could see him. "I'll be right back." Usagi promised silently as he went to the tent.

When he got there, Haruhiko and Sumi sarcastically greeted him. "Oh, hello Akihiko. Glad you could join us." said Haruhiko. "Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Sumi. "I came to see on how are the slaves doing." said Akihiko. "Well, then. Here are the papers about the slavery here." said Sumi as he handed Usagi a bunch of papers to read.

While waiting for Usagi, Misaki was sleeping throughout the afternoon. His nap was over when someone bumped into the carriage. Curious, he opened the door and sees Takahiro, unconscious.

"Nii-chan!" Misaki yelled as he takes his brother's body into the carriage. He brushes Takahiro's hair as he sobbed silently. "I'm so sorry." he whispered as he continues crying.

Misaki's crying causes Takahiro to wake up. He opened his eyes and sees a sobbing teen in front of him. "Misaki?" he muttered.

When Misaki hears his brother's voice, he yelled, "Nii-chan!" and hugs him tightly. Takahiro hugs him back and said, "I missed you so much, Misaki. I thought I lost you." "Don't worry. Someone saved me from suffering." said Miaski.

"Really? Who?" asked Takahiro. "Haruhiko's younger brother. Prince Akihiko." said Misaki.

After reading the papers, Usagi went to a blacksmith shop where he puts all of the whips in the fire place. He also threw away handcuffs and fake penises. When he got out, he sees his brother strangling a slave.

Usagi ran towards Haruhiko and punches him in the face, making him let go of the slave. When he got up from the ground, Usagi pushes him to the ground and said, "You are supposed to be a king. You are no king. You are a slave killer." Then he leaves angrily, making everyone in shock.

Usagi went his carriage and yelled at the coachman, "Start the carriage!" When he got in, he sees Misaki with someone else. "Who's this?!" he asked rudely. "This is my brother Takahiro. Takahiro, this is the prince who saved me." Misaki introduced. "Nice to meet you." said Usagi as he shook hands with Takahiro. "You must be Akihiko. Misaki told me all about you." said Takahiro.

When they made it back to the castle, Misaki and Takahiro quickly went to the bathroom to hide from Haruhiko. While Takahiro gets a nice warm bath, Misaki watches Usagi having an argument with Haruhiko.

"I can't believe you made a slave escape from my hand." said Haruhiko. "You were choking him. You could've killed him! I had to save his life!" Usagi yelled. "That slave deserved the punishment I gave him!" Haruhiko yelled back. "It wasn't punishment. It was attempt murder." said Usagi. "I'll show you attempted murder." said Haruhiko as he punched Usagi in the face.

Misaki sees the brothers fight and tries to open the door, but Takahiro stopped him. "Misaki, no! You could hurt yourself!" he said. "Usagi needs me. Just as much you need me." said Misaki as he got out of the bathroom and stopped the fight.

"Haruhiko, stop!" Misaki yelled as he attacked Haruhiko, making him let go of Usagi. Haruhiko threw Misaki to the ground as he got up. "Oh, look who came back from the dead." said Haruhiko as went closer to Misaki, but protected the boy and yelled, "You leave him alone!"

"Is that a threat?" asked Haruhiko. "It is. If you harm any of my friends, you get the best out of you." Usagi threatened. "Oh no, I'm so scared." said Haruhiko sarcastically. "You'll never have my body. Not in a million years." said Misaki with an angry look on his face.

"We'll see about that, my sweet. When I get through of you and your sweetheart, I shall kill you both like I killed my few slaves. Your choice. Don't get into my way or else." Haruhiko warned as he leaves Usagi's room.

"We can't let it happen." Usagi growled. Takahiro got out of the bathroom and asked, "What happened?" "Haruhiko threatened us about getting in his way. He wants Misaki so badly that I can't let it happen." Usagi explained. "Then what do we do?" asked Misaki. Usagi thought for a moment and said, "I'm thinking we should leave this castle and move to a new one. Aikawa will come with us." "Sound like a plan. When do we leave?" asked Takahiro. Usagi answered him.

"Tonight."

Later that night, Miaski, Usagi, Aikawa, and Takahiro snuck into the place where they keep carriages. Misaki and Aikawa went to get two horses to pull it while Usagi and Takahiro got the supplies they need for the trip.

When everything was ready, everyone got into the carriage while Usagi drives it with a hood on.

They made it to the main gate of the kingdom and was stopped by a guard. "What do you have in the carriage?" he asked. "Dead slaves I need to bury far away." said Usagi in a deep voice. "Proceed." the guard said as the gate slowly opened and the carriage went through.

Misaki looked at the Usami kingdom and he smiles in glee. "I can't believe it! We are finally free!" he said. Aikawa shouted happily and said, "No more misery!" "You were right, Misaki. The prince did made our lives better." said Takahiro.

As the carriage moves slowly during the night, it is reaching from hell to heaven. The people who are in there will have a better life in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

All night long, the carriage never stopped moving. The horse didn't get exhausted from trotting for hours. Usagi tried to stay awake when he's driving. His passengers have been asleep during the trip. They look peacefully when they sleep, especially Misaki.

There he was. Sleeping like an angel. Usagi's most precious treasure. The most beautiful person the Prince has ever seen. Usagi smiled when he sees his friends asleep.

It has been a long night for everyone.

The next morning, the carriage finally stopped when the horse finally broke free and ran off. Usagi tried to stop it, but he was too tired to get it and passed out.

The carriage stood still as the sun began to shine on it. The sunshine made Misaki wake up and got out of the carriage.

He sees Usagi asleep on the ground and went towards him. Misaki shook him hard and said, "Usagi! Usagi!" Usagi woke up fast which startled the boy. "Oh, it's you. Sorry about that, my sweet." Usagi apologized. "Usagi, good morning." said Misaki. "Good morning, Misaki. Did you sleep well?" Usagi asked. Misaki nodded yes. "Good." said Usagi.

Then all of the sudden, the couple hears a stampede coming towards them. It wasn't just a stampede.

It was a herd of savages.

Misaki looked at them and asked Usagi, "Why is there a stampede coming at us?" Usagi looked closer and yelled, "That's no ordinary stampede. It's a heard of savages! Run!" Misaki got frightened and went to the carriage to wake up his friend and brother.

"Nii-chan! Aikawa! Wake up!" Misaki yelled. "Misaki, what is it?" asked Aikawa. "A herd of savages is coming right at us! We have to move now!" Misaki explained. "Let's get out of here!" Aikawa panicked and went out of the door. "Come on, Misaki." said Takahiro as he pushes his little brother out of the carriage and ran.

Usagi went to them and asked, "Why are they after us?" "I think they're after the carriage. We have to hide." said Takahiro. They all agreed and hides in a huge bush where the savages won't see them.

When the savages arrive, they took a good look at the carriage. They took everything that's in there and the shiny things that were on there. Then they left, leaving it wheelless .

The group came out of their hiding place and looked what the savages did. "Now what do we do if we don't have a carriage?" asked Aikawa. "Maybe we should find some shelter. I'm sure there's a village nearby." said Misaki. "Let's find one. If we don't today, we'll build one." said Usagi.

Then they walked to find some villagers.

Three hours of walking is hard. They were all panting and can't take one more step. "Usagi, are we there yet?" Aikawa complained. "Not yet. Just don't know why there are so many villagers that live so far." said Usagi.

"Just to get away from the Usami kingdom like we are." said Misaki.

Takahiro turned around and sees two horses coming. "Guys, I think someone's coming!" They all turned around and tried to run for their lives. One horse blocked their path, the other went behind them. "What do we do now?" asked the frightened Aikawa.

"Hey, are you guys lost?" asked the savage. "We are escaping from the Usami kingdom and are trying to find a nearby village." Usagi explained. "Then, you are welcome to join us in our village. We have escaped from that kingdom too." said the savage.

"My name is Miyagi and this is my love, Shinobu. We were slaves a long time ago. Now I see you want to have freedom and trust. Come, let us take you to our village so I can explain everything to you." the leader said as he puts Takahiro and Aikawa on his horse.

Shinobu has Misaki and Usagi on his horse. Then they're off.

When they got there, it was an original village. Everyone stared at the newcomers at their leaders backs. "Why are they staring at us?" asked Misaki. "You're new here. No one has seen you before." Shinobu replied.

Everyone gathered around for Miyagi's announcement about the new people. He explained to them,

"Good afternoon, my citizens. We have new people who might stay here for a while. They were from the Usami kingdom and escaped just like all of you were. I'm sure this madness will come to an end. Usagi, is there anything you have to say about this?"

Usagi cleared his throat and said to the people,

"I am Prince Akihiko and I come in peace. Don't panic because I'm not like my father or my brother. I'm different. I rescued a slave who was weak and injured. So I took him in and took care of him. From that moment on, I decided that no one should be treated like this. I say we stand up for what's right for the slaves at Usami. We will have FREEDOM!"

The crowd cheered at the speech loud that they like the Prince now. "Thank you, Usagi. Now let's have a feast to celebrate!" Miyagi exclaimed as the crowd cheered louder.

During the feast, Misaki sees Shinobu away from the crowd and went to him. "Hey, aren't you joining us?" he asked the grey-eyed boy. Shinobu looked at him in depression as he was about to cry. "What's wrong?" Misaki asked as he sat down next to him

"I hate slavery!" Shinobu yelled. "No one does, I was a slave a I hated a single bit of it. So was my brother." Misaki explained. "Do you know anyone who was a slave?"

"My sister." said Shinobu. "Is she here somewhere?" asked Misaki. Shinobu nods his no and said, "She died while being a slave. She was a sex slave too, even I was one. One day, the kings adviser came to the store and took her away. I haven't seen her in three years."

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" said Misaki. "Can you bet Miyagi for me? He's the only person that comforts me." Shinobu requested. Misaki got up and went to get Shinobu's lover.

After he went to get him, Misaki sadly watches the two holding on to each other and saying the most comfortable things when someone was upset. He was silently crying.

When the feast was over, Miyagi gave Misaki and Usagi their own tent while he gave Takahiro and Aikawa theres. "I hope you two are comfortable here." said Miyagi before he leaves.

While the two were putting their pajamas on, Usagi could hear Misaki crying. "What's wrong, Miaski?" the prince asked. "Nothing. It's just that I want slavery to go away." Misaki sobbed.

"That's why I made that speech today. To tell them why we're here. Did someone tell you about this?" said Usagi. "Shinobu told me his sister was a sex slave and she was killed by the king." Misaki explained.

"Oh. I feel bad for that boy." Usagi muttered. "I also saw Miyagi holding him about slavery. Isn't this the saddest thing you have ever heard of?" Misaki sobbed.

Usagi cradled him into his arms and said, "Shh, it's okay. It is sad, love. That's why we should help those people. They're my people too." "How would you feel if I got taken away and got killed?" asked Misaki. "I would save you." Usagi explained.

"Like every Prince would." said Misaki. "That's right." said Usagi as he pressed his lips into his lover's. Misaki had his eyes open wide and then slowly closed his eyes.

They were separated from the kiss and Usagi said, "I love you." Then he puts the boy into the bed, but Misaki roughly puts his hands on his chest.

"NO!" he yelled. "What's wrong now?" asked Usagi. "What you're doing to me, it reminds me of Haruhiko raping me." Misaki explained. "I'll be gentle. I promise." said Usagi as he slowly takes his clothes off.

Misaki closed his eyes the whole time when Usagi took off his clothes. Then, he leaned down and bit the boy's neck. "Ahhh!" Misaki yelped as he felt sharp teeth on his collar bone. "Easy, sweetheart. I'm just giving you a bite mark so no own can take you." said Usagi.

"But, someone already took away my virginity." said Misaki. "They don't love you. Only I do." said Usagi as he kissed the brunette once more, but a lot harder.

Then, Usagi puts his hands all over Misaki's chest. Licking and nipping his nipples while stroking his penis. Misaki moaned and panted as the Prince was kissing his body.

"You have a beautiful body, Misaki. Your smooth skin, silky hair, gorgeous green eyes, and your sweet smile with rosy lips." said Usagi. "Do you only love my body?" asked Misaki. "I love everything about you." Usagi replied.

They continued their lovemaking while Misaki has tears in his eyes as Usagi was putting fingers inside him. "See? You're still a virgin to me." said Usagi as he kissed the boys hole which caused to him to cry out. "Ahh! Oh god, this cannot be happening." Misaki moaned.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" asked Usagi. "I do like it. Keep going. You're much better than the others. Take me." said Misaki as he spreads his legs for him.

Usagi almost puts his penis inside Misaki as he asked him, "Ready? I promise I'll be gentle." Misaki silently nodded yes as Usagi slowly went inside him.

Misaki screamed as Usagi went in and holds on tight to him. "Shhh, it's alright. You can hold on to me while I do it." said Usagi. Misaki understands and lets Usagi thrust into him, trying to get used to the pain.

Usagi keeps thrusting inside his lover as he made a release and Misaki came too. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled as the Prince came inside him.

When they were done, Usagi pulls Misaki towards him and held him gently. "I love you, my princess." he whispered. "I love you too, Usagi." said Misaki as he fell asleep in the prince's arms.


End file.
